


The bird, mated.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [6]
Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Doggy Style, It's confusing, Lust, M/M, Plans, Sex, but his 'fake' self does, celebration, dagger - Freeform, i put rape there because real Merlin doesn't want this, so i'm just putting it there just in case
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: 现在Arthur把 Merlin作为配偶带上他的床，并赋予Merlin能够摧毁Arthur所珍视的一切事物的力量
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 2





	The bird, mated.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bird, mated.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362203) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



> 原作者：我很抱歉这个系列从 'Arthur's little bird' 混乱地被取出，然后又突然被放回去，然后一个本不该出现的文章却突然出现在这个系列里。我意识到，当我发帖说，我忘了添加一些我的旧作品到系列‘Arthur‘s little bird中’。所以当我添加我的新作品，它是错误的编号，我得重新纠正我的错误。我必须删掉其他所有的，然后重新添加到系列，所以它这次才是正确编号。我很抱歉我让你们感到困惑，但我现在修正了它 :)我希望你们能享受它。谢谢你们所有人的喜欢和评论，非常感谢你们 :)

“他搞砸了我们的计划”当Gwaine在Merlin身边躺下时，Merlin说。他已经把多的枕头拿走了  
“你会如何改变它们呢？” Gwaine坐在床边时问  
“还没准备好……” Merlin叹着气思考着“庆典结束后，我得被一定的方式攻击，然后得到武器，计划好包围隧道的策略……去度一个“小短假”然后回来告诉你他们什么时候准备进攻。那天晚上你可以带一些警卫去喝酒……然后第二天一早Arthur就会落入我们手中”   
Gwaine点点头“Merlin……你还好吗？”  
“如果我说我是……那我就在撒谎……” Merlin说着，感到自己的手仍然在颤抖   
“该死……我不知道我该怎么做……” Gwaine咒骂道 “如果你没有尖叫……”  
Merlin吞咽在着舔着他的嘴唇“我会找到一个办法的”  
“至少他现在还很高兴……但他很急躁……比平时更甚……他已经对它感到放松了……我敢这么说” Gwaine说着，轻轻地思考到  
Merlin抬头看着他，试图平静下来“我会好起来的， Gwaine……只是也要照顾好你自己……”  
“ 我是一个骑士……我的职责就是保护你” Gwaine说  
Merlin轻轻地笑了“Percival怎么样？”  
“就像他平时一样，怎么了？” Gwaine问着，轻轻皱了皱眉  
“他喜欢你……你不喜欢他吗？” Merlin问   
“我当然喜欢他，他可是Percival……噢……噢，你是说恋爱意思上的。我不知道。我从未认真……认真考虑过这事，但你现在这么一说……他来这就是因为我……从削瘦变得强壮……” Gwaine 心不在焉地玩着自己的手指说   
Merlin看着他“我很高兴你能在人生的道路上遇到他，Gwaine.”  
“我也一样” 他慢慢地说，但Merlin的嘴上咧开一个细小的微笑，而且Merlin知道Gwaine的心思现在不在这儿  
Merlin放松下来，闭上眼睛。在这样的情况下，他觉得有必要将这件事深埋心底，联想到他想Arthur可能会做什么，他可能会失败  
随着时间流逝，Merlin康复了，Gaius也宣布他的疾病愈合了。  
庆典在第二天恢复举行  
Gwaine出了一个非常特别的主义; Merlin直到在庆典举行之前会和他分开  
Arthur非常喜欢这个提议并同意了它，然后Merlin可以花一整天自己待着   
Merlin洗了一个很长的澡来耗掉整个早上，然后Gwaine和Percival坐在他的桌子上来等他。 法师闭上了眼睛，因满意水温的舒适感而露出微笑。当两个骑士愉快地谈论当天的成就时，屏风给他透露了一些他们两个人私密的谈话内容。  
他享受这安静的一刻，这远离Arthur的平和时刻。在这一刻所有的忧虑都融化掉，在此时此地他感到舒适安全。这次的机会是一件宝贵的奢侈品，Merlin决定亲自用双手攥紧它。   
他擦干自己的身体，并抹上油。然后 Merlin把一个中号的塞子塞进他的后穴，穿上一件丝绸外套，但他下面什么也没穿。 外套边缘是皱边的，遮挡了他的一部分隐私。但大面积的皮肤还是能透过皱边看到。这是一件性的衣服，并且他穿着很合体，突出他身体的曲线，使他的特点更加让人惊艳。他的头发被向后梳，做了造型。两根带子松散地挂在他的胸膛两侧， 系在外套上以便他系上衣服  
他看到那两人用惊奇的眼神看着他。   
Merlin看着镜中的自己 “看起来非常阴柔”   
“确实” Gwaine说，毫无羞耻感地看着Merlin搔首弄姿。  
“它难道不应该更加凸显出我男子方面的特性吗？” Merlin转过来问着他们。 他们看着他因为拖动地上的织物而留下的痕迹  
“你体型太小了……而且你确实看起来很漂亮，就像一个女子一样。所以我猜国王会让你穿比较女性化的衣服。他肯定对你外表会穿什么衣服不太在意……” Gwaine说着，Percival被逗笑了   
Merlin举起他胸口前的两根带子把他们系在一起，他又拿了些蓝色的褶皱的丝绸盖住了自己的隐私部位，但只是遮住了那一块而已。他微笑起来;这些布料看起来能在他弯下他的臀部时遮住他的隐私部位了  
“我认为让Merlin穿成这样出现在那么多人面前太残忍了” Percival说  
“我猜国王只是在炫耀他的宝藏” Gwaine说   
Percival耸耸肩 “我想也是……”  
Merlin转向镜子。这套衣服在他的肩膀上开始是浅蓝色的，后来颜色渐变为深蓝，最后变成黑色。但当它掉到地板上时，又有一些白色的斑点若隐若现 。他的有些部位被丝绸覆盖，让他看起来很体面，比如屁股部位，背部和胸部。但其他地方几乎都能看穿，非常非常清楚。  
“它时用一种很珍贵的材料做的” Gwaine感慨地说“丝绸虽然很贵，但其他的材料也很贵”   
“我想知道它值多少钱……” Merlin说  
这时传来一阵敲门声  
“请进！” Merlin叫道，一个仆人端着满是珠宝的盒子出现在门口，然后向Merlin走去。他低下他的头“是国王送来的，先生”  
Merlin微笑着，点点头，接过它把它放在桌子上。他打开它，里面装着几枚戒指，两根项链，和两套镶金的小耳环  
当Merlin好奇地看着精致的项链，皱着眉看着耳环时，两名仆人走了进来。 “它的末端很锋利”  
Gwaine坐回去，紧张地看着  
“请坐下，先生”这个男仆说，招手叫人抬进了一把椅子和一张桌子  
Merlin皱着眉坐下，其中一个人拿出一根针加热它的末端。当那个仆人抱住Merlin的肩膀后面后，Merlin的心跳开始加速。另一个人为他红地像苹果一样的耳朵打孔  
他发出了短促的叫喊，然后皱着眉盯着镜子里，发现他两只红红的耳朵上挂着两个闪闪发光的金耳环  
仆人们紧张地看着他   
“它们很漂亮” Merlin说，轻轻地触摸他们，对他们微笑“你们都做的很好……我感谢你们” 他说着，站起身来  
他们微笑着看着对方，撤走桌子和椅子  
Merlin深深地叹了口气“操……”  
Gwaine笑起来，Percival打了一下他的头   
Merlin一整天就只吃了两小顿饭和一些新鲜水果  
终于到了晚上， Merlin看着仆人们兴高采烈地为城堡点上蜡烛  
“我真的很兴奋” Merlin大声说  
Gwaine打工哈欠“很好，继续保持”  
Percival给了他一个紧张地微笑  
“别担心，我知道自己来这是为了什么。并且我向你们保证，我绝不会像其他人那样倒下” Merlin坚定地说  
当他们看起来更高兴时，他们似乎精神振奋起来了。  
敲门声终于响起，Merlin深深吸了一口气，然后向他们点头。两名骑士各站Merlin的一旁，当他们随着Merlin去大厅时，他们被风吹地摇摇晃晃  
门打开了，Merlin走进一看，发现大厅全部被红色和金色装饰起来。两边都有一排客人; Merlin 走进去，花瓣从上方洒落下来，Merlin对着王座上的Arthur笑起来。  
他们终于详见，Merlin认真地牵起他的手，笑着看着 Arthur.   
“真漂亮……” Arthur呼吸着看向客人，灿烂地笑起来  
在举行庆典的过程中，Merlin一直将视线放在Arthur身上，试图不因为寒冷而发出颤抖  
“Merlin……你现在正式成为国王Arthur的配偶。你们可以通过亲吻来印证誓言” Geoffrey 说完退下。  
Merlin和Arthur的手被一根红色的丝带紧紧系在一起，然后他们靠近，深深地亲吻起来。  
人们欢呼雀跃。  
Merlin把自己和他分开，喘着气微笑地看着Arthur  
“念咒语吧” Arthur高兴地说  
Merlin点点头，吟诵它，感到一阵暖流在他身上涌动，一根金色的字符出现，在他们身边跳动着。然后它把它们压地更近，直到他们的身体紧贴对方的。他们的胸膛发出亮光，Merlin 喘着气，感到自己的胸口收紧。突然他感到脚上变轻，他胸口上的重量消失了。咒语生效了，他们被绑定在了一起。  
Arthur抓起Merlin的手坚定地用一种胜利的姿势向客人们举起它。当人们大声欢呼雀跃，呼啸和叫喊时，他的脸上充满了原始的喜悦  
Merlin是他的战利品   
Arthur在他们面前深深地吻了他，对着他的嘴唇喘着气“你是我的了，我可爱的配偶” 他如饥似渴地说  
“我的国王” Merlin优雅地微笑着，点点头  
“来吧，让我们开始举办盛宴” Arthur说着，牵起 Merlin的手走到宴厅，一大桌美妙的筵席正等着他们  
Arthur绅士地喂着Merlin食物，温柔地吻着他。 Merlin 确保在宴会上保持优雅和礼貌， 但对于Arthur温柔的举止感到惊讶。   
Merlin拿起一颗小番茄递到Arthur唇边，他贪婪地吃下了它，但他的眼睛却始终盯着Merlin   
他有一双捕食者的眼睛  
Merlin脸红着移开了视线，快乐地微笑着。 Arthur笑起来，用手揽着他，坚定地吻着他的太阳穴，并用鼻子蹭着他的头。 他闭上眼睛，然后微笑着看着客人，揉了揉Merlin的背。  
Arthur抬起手招呼一个拿着珠宝盒的骑士过来。   
Merlin看着，当骑士走近他们并向他们鞠躬时，他微笑了。Arthur看着Merlin眨了眨眼 “给你的，我的配偶”他说着， Merlin 微笑着站起来，打开它。天鹅绒的垫子上放的是一把华丽的匕首，并用珠宝装饰着。  
Merlin轻轻地喘着气，灿烂地笑了，兴奋地看着Arthur。他优雅地拿起它，然后解开它，盯着这把做工良好的匕首，它在蜡烛的照耀下闪耀着金光。   
Merlin 把它包起来，深深地吻了Arthur“你是一个很棒的国王”  
“我知道” 当Merlin坐下来，用手臂揽住他的腰时，Arthur微笑起来，把他拉地更近一些.  
“我非常抱歉我什么都没有给你……我不知道我得带礼物……我应该带的但……现在我认为没有给予你任何东西的我是愚蠢的，我的国王” Merlin伤心地说  
“Merlin.” Arthur轻轻地说着，他轻轻吻着他的额头 “你就是我的礼物。你的身体……你的一切都是我的礼物”   
Merlin开心地笑起来，轻轻地打着Arthur的胸口“停下”  
Arthur似乎很喜欢他这样做，他高兴地笑了起来 “你太珍贵了”他对着 Merlin的头发低语着并吻在了上面  
然后Merlin靠在他身上，享受和他在一起的亲密时刻  
最后Merlin感受到Arthur在啃咬他的耳垂  
“想离开了吗？” Merlin轻轻地问着，转过来面向Arthur, 他正急切地点着头  
Merlin笑着站起来，他的身体开始因为害怕而颤抖起来，但他把恐惧深深的地埋在心里。然后Arthur牵起他的手面向客人们“我们要休息了，但这并不意味着庆典就此结束。祝大家每个人都能好好享受它！”   
人们大声地欢呼起来，Arthur抓住Merlin的手迅速冲出大厅，走向房间  
Arthur在Merlin关上门并锁上它之前就难以忍耐，他抓住Merlin，深深吻了他  
Merlin呻吟出声，也深深地回吻，饥渴地咬着 Arthur的下唇。 Arthur把他们俩带到床上脱掉Merlin的外套并把它扔到了地上。 Merlin拉下Arthur的夹克和衬衣 ，Arthur 拽下他的裤子，踢开他的鞋子，脱下他的袜子。饥渴地舔舐着他的嘴唇，Merlin爬到床上，喘着气  
Arthur bi咬着Merlin的下唇，深深吻着他。然后举起他的臀部，探到塞子处，把它扯出来，扔到一边  
Merlin呻吟着，喘着气。  
“请为我润滑你自己，我配偶” Arthur拿着一瓶油喘息着  
Merlin点点头，他的蓝眼睛变成了闪亮的金色，然后又消失变回了蓝色。 Arthur笑起来，当从油从他的指关节滴落时，他抚摸着他，并看着油从Merlin的后穴中渗出。  
Merlin抓着床单，盯着Arthur, 打开他的腿  
Arthur用一只手抓住他的臀部，然后把他的老二对准Merlin的后穴，并发出一声叹息，一声满足的叹息。然后进入了Merlin，Merlin发出呻吟   
“陛下！”他因为快感而哭出声，并扭动着身体。   
Arthur低声咆哮，并在 Merlin体内插地更深，Merlin在他身下扭动着  
Merlin摆动着他的屁股，试图让Arthur进地更深一些  
他笑了笑，插地更深了一些，呻吟着“我在！！”  
“啊……啊！！！” Merlin哭了出来，他紧抓着床单，并因为愉悦而发出呻吟 “大人！！” 他哭了出来，喘着气  
Arthur的臀部猛烈地向前肏，他的老二已经顶到了他身体的深处，Merlin因为快感而尖叫了出来。  
Arthur的心情因为愉悦而动荡着; 这是值得等待的，这种热度，这种紧致，Merlin的反应让他如此沉醉于色欲  
Merlin支离破碎地抽泣着 “我需要你！”  
Arthur哼了一下，因为被感动而感到快乐，当Merlin看着他时，他骑在Merlin身上用力地肏着他。  
Merlin 一边哭着一边咬着他的嘴唇，他的脚趾也因为快感而蜷曲起来。   
Arthur弯下腰咬上Merlin的乳头，他把他温热的嘴附上它的周围，舔舐揉弄着它   
Merlin因为快感而爽地哭了出来，Arthur用力地吮吸着它，轻轻地把来回拨弄它，他的眼睛戏谑地盯着Merlin的眼睛深处   
Merlin闭上眼睛，把他的头扭到一旁，哭着射了出来   
Arthur坐起来，猛烈地在他的身体里耸动着。他闭上眼睛，他的嘴因为快感而张开，然后突然他咬紧牙关，发出了呻吟  
他抓着 Merlin的臀部并把他拖了回来，Merlin颤抖地喘息着，抓紧床单。 他感到 Arthur的球变紧了，然后Arthur的臀部抽搐了一下。他的队员很容易就溜进去，埋在梅林的身体深处。他大叫一声，然后倒下去，气喘吁吁，汗水顺着他的眉毛流了下来。Merlin爬到他哪， Arthur给了他一个疲惫的微笑，亲了亲他的脸，并把他抱紧了一些。他的老二还插在Merlin的身体里。然后Arthur从Merlin的身体中滑了出来，然后亲了亲他  
“你做的很好……我的配偶……你很了不起……比我想象的还要更令人惊喜” 他微笑着，Merlin 脸红了，慢慢地眨着眼   
“陛下……你是如此让人难以置信……我从未……从未体验过性爱……然后……你是如此雄伟……我喜欢这个……你让我感觉很好” Merlin说着，轻轻地揉着Arthur的胸膛  
Arthur因为快感而轻轻颤抖，然后抓起Merlin的手。 随着他的欲望越来越肿大 “你会一次又一次地拥有我的……别担心……还有很多年可以体验” 他呼吸着亲吻了Merlin的手 “但现在我们该睡觉了……我在早上会再拥有你一次”  
他慢慢让他在他旁边躺下，在拥抱Merlin之前，亲了亲他的脖颈。然后用一只手臂抱着Meringue才陷入睡眠  
Merlin陷入沉睡  
Arthur第二天一早醒来，感觉神清气爽，然后他慢慢接近Merlin，他的手放在Merlin的臀瓣上轻轻地揉着。然后慢慢掰开他的臀瓣，把他的老二滑进Merlin的身体，他的顶端压在他浮肿的穴口上，然后慢慢放松把它推了进去。Merlin慢慢为他打开身体， 慢慢地眨眨眼，法师打开他的腿，发出呻吟并颤抖着。这样他就坐在了他的膝盖和手上，Arthur高兴地抱起他，他抓起Merlin的臀部，他抓起Merlin低着的头上方的枕头，一次又一次地肏进Merlin的身体，骑在 Merlin的身上。Merlin每次被肏到向前弹跳，但之后他又会立即被拖回来。   
Merlin喘息着，当Arthur进入他时，他的眼睛都紧闭着，集中精力放松穴口。他的脸是红色的，并感到快感从他的肠道蔓延到了全身，使他欲火难耐   
Merlin 轻轻地哼着，快感占据了他的整个大脑使他只能发出呻吟声。Merlin咬着他的嘴巴发出呻吟，发出柔软的 ‘啊，啊啊’ 的声音。这声音似乎让Arthur变得更兴奋了，这让他更加不管不顾地狠肏他  
Arthur 把他的脸埋在 Merlin的脖子里，当他狠肏Merlin,时，他的眼睛紧闭，因为快感而发出低沉的呻吟。他的老二一直都插在Merlin体内，然后他哼了一声从Merlin身体里撤出，在他旁边躺下。他喘着气，用力扇打着Merlin的屁股，让Merlin吃惊地叫了一声，他的臀部猛地抽搐了一下然后射了出来。 Arthur笑着，把Merlin的臀部拉了回来，直到他再次抱起Merlin  
“你是独一无二的” Arthur睡意沉沉地微笑着说“就如一个幻梦一般……”  
Merlin轻轻地揉着Arthur的手 “你是我的梦……自我看到你的第一眼后”  
Arthur高兴地微笑着，深吸了一口气并高兴地呼出了它“这是天堂啊”  
“确实” Merlin微笑着，眼睛盯着床边自己私人书架上的装饰盒，他手里拿着那把镶着宝石的匕首。Arthur注意到并笑了起来“我会向你展示怎么用它……万一有人试图抢走属于我的东西……你将会剖开他们的肠子……”  
“我会试着这样做的，陛下。我知道我是你的，如果有人想将我夺走的话……我将会让他们知道谁是我的男人……以及我的生命……” Merlin说着转过身面向脸红的Arthur.  
“陛下……我不知道我是否有力量杀死一个邪恶的人……我虽虚弱但我可以学……你可以教我怎么夺取一条生命……作为一个战士你的技能是无可匹敌的……陛下……请您教我” Merlin摸着Arthur的脸轻轻地说  
他微笑着亲吻他的手掌“它会像你说的那样实现。我将亲自教授你”  
Merlin微笑“你让我成为世界上最幸福的人”   
Arthur轻轻地吻了他


End file.
